


Strings Attached

by NocturnalHare



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternative Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalHare/pseuds/NocturnalHare
Summary: Dusty likes to tease and annoy Error sometimes. Especially when the fruits of his efforts are so sweet.





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I are currently having a competition regarding who can embarrass each other more and this is one of the results of that, so enjoy :)
> 
> Feel free to make requests of things to write! It's pretty much the only way to get me to write!

“Error,” Dusty called out, dragging out the end of the name in a sing-song fashion. He plopped down next to the destroyer of worlds with little to no hesitance other than to make sure no limbs touched. “How’s my favorite MCR stan doing?” The hoodie clad skeleton asked, hands under his chin in order to hold up his head, a cheeky grin spread across his skull.

“What do you want,” Error replied, his words cutting out and lapping over each other; a normal occurrence for the glitch themed skeleton.

“Can’t I just ask how my pal is doing?” Dusty asked, a slight pout replacing his cheeky grin with a tilt of his skull.

“Nope, not allowed. Nothing but ulterior motives come from you.”

Dusty’s pout became more prominent before the skeleton replied. “Is that all you think of me? A bundle of ulterior motives?”

“I, well, no, of course not-” Error replied, leaning to the side as his usual glitched speech glitched out some more and color sprouted on their cheekbones.

“I mean you aren’t  _ wrong _ per say but it’s nothing  _ bad _ . I can’t flirt properly if I don’t know what mood you’re in Glitchy,” Dusty mused, his grin stretching back out like a cheshire cat. 

“You’re the worst.”

“Ahem I think you mean the best,” Dusty said with a laugh before holding his hand out towards Error, of course with a fair distance still from actually touching the skeleton.  With some muttering and a groan, the destroyer wrapped some blue strings around Dusty’s outstretched hand, the color on Error’s cheeks merely brightening while Dusty just seemed more amused. “See? Didn’t even have to ask! Obviously that makes me the best,” Dusty reasoned before bringing the strings up to his cheek, nuzzling the magic with a cheeky grin and looking at Error through the tops of his eye sockets.

Hand or string, Error was trying his best not to reboot from the sight, as disgustingly endearing as it was. “No, you’re still the worst and nothing will change my mind!”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing!”

Dusty tilted his skull down against the strings, the hum and slight tingle of magic against his cheek bone pleasant. Reveling in that feeling for a moment, Dusty then stuck his tongue out towards Error. “Bet I can change that sweetheart,” he replied with an amused purr of a tone.

Error’s cheeks were already brighter but he attempted to reply anyways. “You can try but you won’t change anything!” He said, words clipping and repeating or even overlapping themselves. 

Dusty merely laughed before pressing his teeth against the magic string constructs wrapped around his own hand, the spark of magic against his teeth surprisingly welcome. “We’ll see how long that lasts, Glitchy.”

Error could  _ feel _ the hot rush against his skull as magic mimicking blushing encased his skull. “Tch, don’t be overzealous. You’ve hardly done a thing!”

“Mm, I dunno Glitchy, you’re skull says otherwise. And it looks so pretty like that! You should really consider blushing more often,” he mused wistfully, his eye sockets even closing in reminiscent thought for a few moments as he continued. “Though you do look awfully cute even when you aren’t blushing, and still as colorful.”

Error choked backed some sounds of system errors and background reboots before he could  _ actually _ reboot. That would just be admitting defeat! “Flattery will get you nowhere! Absolutely nowhere!”

“I mean it sounds and looks like it’s getting me everywhere Glitchy. You can just say I’m the best y’know, it’s not so hard,” Dusty replied, skull tilted up but cheek brushing against the strings around his hand. He hummed, the sound just edging on a purr, at the static shocks of magic against his cheek. Again, a surprisingly pleasant feeling.

“Well then you’ve gone blind and deaf!” Error replied under a face full of blushing and errors.

“Should I up the ante then?”

“Up the ante-” Error wouldn’t admit it in front of anyone, but the destroyer of worlds had yelped, his face burning. Why, you may ask? Well because Dusty had lifted his head and licked a stripe up his index finger, wrapped in Error’s strings. Dusty was pleased with himself  and the feeling of the magic constructs against his conjured tongued, a light purr in the back of his throat. But Error hadn’t replied yet beyond the initial yelp of surprise. So, tongue still sticking out, Dusty turned full attention to the skeleton, his tongue darting back in and de-manifesting soon after. 

“Error?” Dusty asked, leaning forward a bit towards Error to further observe. The strings had gone a little slack, but otherwise were still wrapped around his hand. By the blank look in Error’s eye sockets, Dusty came to the conclusion that Error was just rebooting; he had won. So sat besides the destroyer, Dusty waited out Error’s rebooting process, grinning when the skeleton returned from the process, a purr still lingering in the back of his throat. 

“So, I win right?” That was the first thing he asked, his cheeky grin spread wide and his skull cocked to the side in question. 

Grumbling, Error replied, a light dusting of a blush still remaining. “Yeah sure whatever. Stupid ‘competition’ anyways.” Dusty laughed before leaning towards Error. Not much, but enough to be noticed. 

“Touch?” He asked, genuinely, his hand lightly flexing against the strings around it. 

Error sighed and the strings slipped away. “Yeah sure, but I have full authority to throw you fifteen feet away if I want to.”

Dusty hardly so much as nodded in acknowledgement before diving into a side hug, the purr in the back of his throat picking up as he bumped his skull against Error’s, a few but limited glitches coming off the skeleton at the actions. “Ah you’re so cute when you get embarrassed like that Glitchy,” Dusty mused, Error’s side pulled into his chest. 

“I just said I have full authority to fucking yeet you; is that what you want?” Error threatened with a rising hue to the magic dusted across his skull.

“If it involves your strings then yes please~” Dusty teased in return, which earned him a thwap against his skull and a very flustered Error as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you did enjoy then please consider leaving a kudos and/or bookmarking this work in your recommended works! If you want to share any thought leave a comment below, and don't be afraid to ask about any requests
> 
> My Twitter; https://twitter.com/NocturnalHare


End file.
